


Of the Sand and Sun

by TheBeginningofTalent



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rey-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeginningofTalent/pseuds/TheBeginningofTalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each new day brought something new for Rey and she quickly learns that friends are her most treasured possession. They were worth more than all the scrap parts scattered across Jakku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Sand and Sun

A forceful clang echoes through the Millennium Falcon’s backroom. Rey lets out a deep sigh and withdraws her extended hand. Catching a tool that suddenly fell over proved too much for her weary body. Walking over, she kicks the offending wrench off to the side and slides the mattress with her good hand. A dull throb in her wrist grew worse over since she escaped Jakku and Rathars a few hours ago.

Rey drops unto on her makeshift cot, taking what she saw as a deserved break. Dirt, oil and sand coated most of the surfaces but she had found a decent corner. Rey wiped down her area with a slightly repurposed cleaning rag she carried. It would still be useful later to clean her goggles, she would just have to wash it. She drapes her arms lazily over her abdomen and absent-mindedly grazes her fingers over her sore muscles. Drawing slow soothing circles over her ragged clothes. The soreness of her body comes as a surprise. Rey knows that Jakku demands fitness while it abuses the debilitated and exhausted. Her days of trekking and climbing the endless Jakkunian desert had made her strong but even then, it wasn’t enough to prepare her to run for her life like she had. Fortune was on her side today or not, from a certain point of view, and she did not want to keep testing it.

Rey follows the small metal trenches that line the ceiling of the backroom of the Millennium Falcon. Mentally exhausted she closes her eyes and relaxes even further, thankful to the Maker for the silence.

She spent some nights on Jakku dreaming of how it would feel as she beamed through the Universe faster than light or maybe, she’d dream of an ocean. Its waves lapping at the tips of her toes. Other days she would put on a pilot helmet she found in the starship graveyard and pretended to be a part of the Resistance’s star fleet.  Traveling the Universe in a sleek silver ship, going wherever she pleased or going to where her family was waiting for her with open arms. The scavenger soon learned that traveling through hyperspace was nothing like she had anticipated. The initial jump jolted her backwards onto her seat and when Han had stopped to plot their next destination, she looked through the window as they re-jumped and saw space smear and stretch before her until it was just an expanse of moving blue.

Jumping into hyperspace would take some getting used to, it was too sudden for her liking. The corners of Rey’s mouth twitch into a small frown, if there was any word that she would use to describe her day so far, it would have been sudden. She, on a whim, decided to rescue the small and admittedly adorable droid BB-8 from Teedo. Rey should have let Teedo take him, after all they were scavengers, he had found it first but something in her mind just didn’t allow her to let this little droid be traded off for parts. Even, while on the way to Niima’s outpost Rey questioned her newfound situation. What would she do with a droid? There just wasn’t a way she could keep and care for it; she scavenged enough parts to barely eat, let alone trade for any powercells.

Rey almost collapsed when that blobfish Unkar offered her rations that could last months in exchange for BB. Her eyes darted back and forth between the pile of rations and her new companion. The food would’ve allowed her to scavenge in advance and live comfortably for a while at least. The survivor bit the inside of her mouth and, for a moment, she contemplated on trading him in. Despite placing her hands on the pile, she looked over again and refused against her own survival instinct. The bubbles in her stomach refused to let up, so she muttered her answer and took off with BB in tow.

Rolling onto her side, the muscles on her face twitched and her body aching in protest to the movement. Even in hyperspace the Millennium Falcon could only move so fast; Han had said it would be best to find something to do before reaching Takodana. Despite how tired she felt, Rey was a light sleeper.

The soft footfalls of boots alerted her to someone heading her way; his plod rhythmic and structured from what she could make out. Rey opened an eye to see Finn standing in the doorway wearing a small smile and looking no better than she did. His jacket dusty and clothing torn; its scars gaping, exposing his chocolate brown skin below. She didn’t know much about him, other than he was part of the resistance and he seems to talk a lot. Then again, they both hadn’t had much time to talk about themselves. In any other situation, she would have disregarded him a long time ago. Not because there was anything necessarily wrong with Finn, but on her home planet friends were just another way to get you killed. Trusting in the wrong person could, at least, get you robbed for everything you were worth. Friendship was something Rey couldn’t take a chance on, no matter how much she yearned for it.

It surprised her that he hadn’t ignored or avoided her, she clocked him pretty hard before they were chased down by the First Order. And they had barely exchanged names before escaping Jakku, meeting Han and now were going to some distant planet she has never heard of. At most, she has known him for about half a day. But something about Finn seemed to be trust-worthy. Maybe, she mused, when they both find the resistance she could ask him more in-depth questions. For now, she was comfortable enough to study him from a metaphorical distance.

“Solo says it’s going to take us a coupl’a standard hours before we get there.” he states.

            Rey pressed her lips together in an attempt to stifle her annoyance.  Rey opened her hazel-green eyes and slowly sat up. Taking good care not to irritate her muscles or her wrist more than needed be.

             “Thank you for the divulgence” She tilts her head, “but I’m sure you didn’t come here just to tell me that.”

            Finn stuttered and places his hand on the back of his neck and he takes a second before responding, “You look a mess.”

“And you look no better” she replies quickly, while raising a thin brow.

Finn lets out a small airy snort, he knew she was right. Her quick jab accentuated by her subtle Jakkunian accent.

            “Do you mind if I,” Finn doesn’t finish his sentence as he points towards the head of an old droid. Rey pauses, the muscles under her jaw tightening and her eyes focused on the man before her. She evaluates him; contemplating sending him away. She wanted - no, needed rest. But she remembered when he had asked her if she was okay after the TIE fighters nearly killed them both.

Rey nods her head, her brown tresses lightly bouncing off the back of her head. Satisfied with her answer Finn walked a few steps closer into the room and sat upon the head of a broken astromech. His eyes took in his surroundings, noting the dirt and sand caking most of the interior. Rey’s makeshift bed and her immediate area were the only clean things in the room. The scavenger looked Finn over once more. His jacket was showing signs of fatigue under his arms. Scuffed she assumed from when that monster wrapped its tentacles around his body. Never in her life had she seen such a beast and she hoped she would never see one again.

“Are you okay?” He asks as his eyes flicker to the slightly colored skin tainting her wrist.

 Trained to be observant Finn furtively trails his sight up her toned arm and follows the curvature of her neck and jaw. Freckles spotted her features, he noticed, the Jakku sun painting upon the canvas of her skin. For moment Finn wondered if she had a temper to match its heat. He could only assume from her attire what kind of life she lived on the desert they left behind. Finally meeting her eyes and heat rushed to his cheeks faster than he could glance down.

            Rey continued her inspection of the resistance member for a moment longer, she had let him look at her uninterrupted. Uncomfortable as it was to be under his attention she assumed that he was studying her as much she was studying him. Before today, no one had ever asked her if she was okay and now he had asked twice.  A not unwelcomed warmth washed over her every time she heard the question.

 “Yes,” she bit the inside her cheek, almost unsure of how to continue, “You were almost Rathar food.”

Finn snorted and looked up from the ground he now found intriguing, “What no! I had it on the run!” He smiled and Rey almost felt like joining him.

“Oh yes I’m sure.” She leaned forward, but gave a small whimper at the sharp ache her wrist gave.

            “Here let me help.”

And before Rey’s protest left her lips Finn was out the door and she once again was left to herself. The scav knew that she could take care of herself; injuries weren’t new to her. This care and attention for her well being made her uneasy, yet unlike before on Jakku she couldn’t pull away as immediately. A door within her seemed to be creaking open, letting light shine in the unvisited places of her mind.

Finn returned and scooted his provisional seat forward and split open a small silver package. The first thing Rey noticed was its smell, it reminded her of the special food portions Unkar Plutt would give her if she ever brought in something really worth his while. It’s slightly sweet aroma helped Rey to relax. Finn inquired with his hand toward her wrist and looked cautiously at her. She nods and he rests her arm in his palm just below the bruise.

He applies a thin layer of the sweet film, Bacta she heard him call it as he explains. Supposedly it will help her feel better. Finn’s fingers were light yet sturdy as he focused on evenly coating the bruise. Once satisfied, he pulls a cut bandage from his pocket and wraps it around her wrist snugly. He smiled at his handy work and she kept her eyes focused on his face while he worked.

            A comfortable silence surrounded them, brown orbs looking to hazel. Finn for a moment felt something he never had before. Its heat and strength shifted in his chest. The room, he decided suddenly felt a lot smaller as he stared. Her soft features were miraculously unharmed by the harsh planet she hailed from. Sand and Sun both eroded what they touched, but somehow it only enhanced her.

A door closed from down the hall in the Falcon and Rey silently gulped and pulls her arm from his grasp. She bites the inside of her cheek and looks towards Finn, unsure of what to say.

Rey was the first to speak, “Why are we just staring at each other?”

            “I’m not sure.”

            “So where are you from?” The Scavenger quickly inquires.

            Finn’s sense of wonder dissipated like the stars in hyperspace. Scratching the back of his neck he looked towards the sand caked walls.

            “Uh, I was born on Yavin Four.”

Whatever went through Rey’s mind Finn was unprepared for he could tell. Her eyes widened and she leaned a little forward.

            “You mean THE Yavin Four?”

Finn bit the inside of his lip, “Y-yeah, why?”

            “Well you must know right?” Rey questioned incredulously. She leans in close, her voice a soft whisper, “I’ve heard stories. That’s where the old rebellion had a major victory over the empire.”

            Finn just smiles and nods his head. Of course he knows of the Empire’s history. The ex-stormtrooper opens his mouth to reply. Before he could, a knock coming from the entrance of the bunk snags their attention. Han Solo. His face would be unreadable to them if he didn’t sport that devious smirk he was so infamous for.  The smuggler leaned against the frame, crossing one foot over the other and folds his arms.

            “Listen kid,"  Han eyed Finn with a raised brow and a grin, “We’re going to reach Takodana soon and I’m going to turn the internal lights to low power. So I suggest you find yourself somewhere comfortable and nap. You’re going to need it.”

           "Oh and this," He gestures to Unkar's junk, "is a mess." Han straightened himself out, turned on his heel and walked out as quickly as he appeared. Rey turns to Finn and sees him already standing. He dusted off what remained of Jakku and walked towards the only exit.

            “Finn,” Rey calls before he leaves. He turns his head so he can see her, “Thank you for the bandage.” She raises her wrist slightly.

            “No problem.” He replies, smirking, before stepping out of the backroom.

            A few minutes later, Rey is laying down again. The lights dimmed to a comfortable level. Rey finds herself dozing off quicker than expected. Sudden was definitely the correct word to use to describe today.  Finally, as her mind slips into unconsciousness she realizes that the intense throbbing in her arm had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! More to come in the future. May the Force be with you.
> 
> I've taken a few liberties with what happens in the movie.  
> Also, let me know if you would like to see anything in any future installments.


End file.
